


The Lady's Wisdom

by FloatingLeaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Galadriel's good advice brings much needed peace upon two troubled hearts.;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, as a Christmas gift for a friend. There is more old A/L fic to be uploaded here - I need to get my lazy ass on it, as the continually increasing number of kudos on my other works seems to suggest... <333 ;)

Troubled was the heart of Isildur's heir when the Fellowship of the Ring passed the borders of Lorien. His grief over the loss of Gandalf was the most prominent of his worries at the moment, but by far not the only one. His future lay heavy before him. He had no desire to take the Ring - yet he craved something else, something that seemed to him nearly as wrong and forbidden: the love of one of his faithful companions. His sudden and unexpected passion for Legolas, that only kept burning brighter despite the grim circumstances they found themselves in, was a constant source of guilt and anguish for his weary mind. He hadn't managed to convince Arwen to sail to the Undying Lands and forsake the great sacrifice she had decided to make for him - and yet here he was, selfishly lusting after another. He almost didn't dare lift his eyes to meet the piercing, bottomless gaze of Lady Galadriel. Surely she would condemn him and pronounce him unworthy to lead the Quest. He had failed already, though so many had placed their trust upon him.

"Take heart, child of Men, and do not berate yourself so", said a quiet, soothing voice within his mind, and he looked up in surprise. Lady Galadriel was smiling gently. "There is still hope for the Quest, and you are still the one Gandalf would have appointed in his place - even had he known what troubles you so much. 'Tis not wrong to yearn for comfort in these difficult times that have come upon you - and who better to seek it from than one who willingly chose to share your burden... one who understands. Legolas needs you too. He chose to follow you out of love that goes deeper than honor and loyalty. He would be there for you till the end of your days, willing to give much more than you would ever dare ask of him - even though he believes your heart to be fully owned by another. Do not fear to look to him for strength and relief - for in doing so you shall reward him most. Open your soul to him, let him feel the fire of your devotion. Be brave enough not to hide your weakness. This Fellowship needs an honest leader, one who is able to find a balance between confidence and self-doubt. You have this quality within you, Elessar. Let your most faithful brother in arms hold you close to his eternal heartbeat and help you find reassurance."

Aragorn stared at the Lady, eyes widening as he absorbed her words. Legolas loved him? Legolas longed for closeness and comfort as much as he did? _Iluvatar!_ How had he not known? And how could the Lady accept this? What about Arwen?

The questions were heard, though his lips never parted. "Do not underestimate the wisdom of your betrothed, Elessar", was Galadriel's reply. "She has lived many centuries, and she can see through troubled hearts of men. She knows what a heavy burden this Quest has placed upon your shoulders, and she would not have you bear it in solitude. She knows you would never break your promise to her - but the bond you have come to share with Legolas is of a different nature, and you need both. She can understand this. In truth, I believe she and Legolas would have much to say to each other. Do not fear causing a conflict between them. Remember they are both older and wiser than you are." Here the Lady smiled warmly, making it clear she meant no offence. "And it might prove a most sensible solution to keep them both close to you for the rest of your life. They might need each other's strength of spirit long after you are gone." 

Aragorn's eyes widened further. He had never thought about it this way. His weary human mind was too submerged in the here and now to see that far into the future. Indeed, if both he and Legolas survived this Quest, and if Arwen stayed in Middle Earth for him, he would still be the one to die first. And 'twould be a comfort in his last moments to know that his loved ones still had each other to confide in or share their sorrow. How stupid had he been to think they might resent each other's place in his heart! Elves were not prey to base human jealousy. And truly, like the Lady had said, his bond with Arwen and his love for Legolas were of entirely different nature. They constituted no danger to each other. Why didn't he believe they would know this, understand this even better than he did himself? He had truly underestimated them both. "'Tis no wonder. I am only human", he mused, shaking his head.

"Still, one of the worthiest among your kind", Lady Galadriel interjected, still smiling at him. "Be at peace, heir of Isildur, and take this time of rest under my protection as an opportunity to articulate your feelings to Legolas. It pains me to see you both struggling to contain your emotions, when it would only benefit the Quest to reinforce your bond. It is well known among the elven race that two warriors who have given their hearts to each other are far stronger in battle than they would have been on their own. And you also have elven blood within you. Go now, and take joy and strength while you can, for you shall need it." 

With these words, she inclined her head gently in acknowledgement that their silent conversation was over. Aragorn bowed as well, an endless surge of love, relief and gratitude flooding his heart. 

 

Soon the exhausted Fellowship succumbed to deep slumber. Only Legolas, whose need for rest was not yet so dire, kept pacing back and forth beneath the huge mallorn trees. His mind was teeming with the revelations that the Lady of the Golden Wood had visited upon him. Aragorn wanted his love! Nay, not only wanted - he needed it to regain his strength and confidence. His selfish yearning for the Man was not an obstacle upon their path - on the contrary, it could be welcomed and cherished. Legolas could not quite bring himself to believe it yet. 

He had invested so much energy into keeping his feelings in check! He sighed, shaking his head. "How foolish have we both been, Aragorn!...", he whispered, regarding the sleeping form of his companion. He did not wish to wake the ranger and interrupt his rest, but the intensity of his lingering gaze seemed to penetrate Aragorn's repose. 

"Legolas!...", the Man murmured sleepily.

"Are you awake, _mellon_?", the Elf inquired softly, coming closer.

"I do not know. Seeing you always feels like a dream", Aragorn rasped. 

Legolas stepped up to him, heart pounding faster than ever before, and extended a hand. 

"Come with me, then. Let us make this dream a reality", he said. 

 

They walked a good distance from their sleeping friends, finding a secluded bower within a canopy of low-hanging branches. There they halted and stood face to face, chests heaving as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"May the Valar bless the Lady", Aragorn finally said in a shaky voice. "Were it not for her wisdom, I would keep my tortured heart locked in silence till the end of my days..."

"And so would I", Legolas answered. "Foolishly thinking it's for the best."

He nearly laughed, but his eyes were gleaming wetly, and in the next moment Aragorn's arms closed around him, hugging him tightly to the Man's chest. 

"Oh, Legolas!... My Legolas...", he sighed, pressing his face into the Elf's silky hair.

"Yes... I will always be your Legolas... yours and nobody else's..." The soothing tones caressed his ear.

Their embrace tightened even further, and as they turned their faces towards each other again, there was no hesitation. Their mouths met hungrily, desperately, devouring each other as their hands fisted in each other's clothes. Encouraged by the eager strokes of the Elf's tongue against his own, Aragorn started pulling at the fastenings of Legolas' tunic. The Valar knew he could not hold back any more. He needed to touch the perfect elven flesh, to worship it with all the passion surging through his veins. 

Legolas broke the kiss and stepped back, fixing the Man with a burning stare as he quickly undid all the clasps and ties. His tunic and shirt flew over his head; then, almost without pause, the tight leggings slid down over his narrow hips. He kicked them aside as he stepped out of his boots. Rising again, he stood before Aragorn fully naked, his body flushed with arousal. He kept staring into the Man's wide eyes as his fingers moved swiftly, unbraiding the golden hair. 

Aragorn was lost. He stood frozen like a statue, gazing in wonder at the unearthly vision before him. He didn't come out of his trance until white, slender hands cupped his face, drawing him in for another kiss. As his own palms came to rest upon the Elf's slim waist, Legolas busied himself with undoing the Man's jerkin. Aragorn broke the kiss at the sensation of Legolas' fingers brushing against his chest.

"I am no match for your beauty", he said, suddenly unsure of himself. 

"This is nonsense", Legolas stated with conviction, pulling his shirt open. "You are a perfect match for me. In every way. Now please help me remove your clothes." 

Aragorn smiled warmly at the Elf's declaration and regained some of his confidence. He untied his breeches and pushed them down, freeing his thick erection. When he looked back at Legolas after getting rid of every remaining clothing item, he was stunned at the expression on his companion's face. The Elf gazed at him with undeniable hunger. 

"How can you be so unaware of your physical appeal!...", he exclaimed in genuine surprise, sliding his hands gently down the Man's arms. "You look so powerful, so... noble", he added, fixing him with an intense stare.

The look in his deep blue eyes astonished Aragorn. They were filled not only with affection and lust, but also a desire for submission. They said, just as clearly as if Legolas had spoken it aloud: "I know I am physically the stronger one, but it is of no consequence to me at this moment. My only wish is to surrender, to be swept up in your arms." 

The Man took a deep breath, as he would before diving underwater, and gathered the Elf into a fierce embrace. As one of his hands tangled in the golden tresses, the other slid possessively over a narrow hip. Legolas arched and moaned deeply, throwing his head back as their heated groins pressed into each other. Aragorn couldn't resist the exposed throat and fastened his mouth against it. As he sucked on the silky skin, fingers digging into willing flesh, one of the Elf's long legs was lifted, winding about his waist. The wanton gesture sent a current of fire through him, and his hands slid down to the shapely buttocks, gripping firmly and urging the other leg to follow its companion. Panting heatedly, Legolas complied, molding himself to the Man, letting the strong, well-muscled arms support his weight. Aragorn's mouth moved steadily up his neck, until it reached the delicate shell of his pointed ear. The Elf's hips bucked wildly against him as he started to explore it with his tongue. Inflamed by the reaction, as well as hardly able to hold the squirming body up any more, he sank to his knees, sitting back upon his haunches with Legolas in his lap. The bucking and squirming increased in intensity as he started to rock his own hips forward into the Elf's groin. He could feel Legolas' fingernails digging painfully into his back, which in turn made him squeeze the tight buttocks harder. They were both moaning steadily now, and the organs trapped between their bodies were both roused to painful hardness. 

"Oh by the Valar, Legolas!...", Aragorn panted heavily. "You undo me!..."

The Elf only moaned, cradling the Man's head in his hands and turning it, so that their mouths met again. There was wild fire in the kiss, but there was also great tenderness and devotion conveyed by the worshipful caresses of silky lips against his own. Aragorn's heart melted, just as his body burned, and he saw again the Lady's wisdom. This blessed union gave him enough hope, strength and courage to defeat any evil. He would not waver, as long as he had the proud elven warrior's loyalty, trust and love. And Legolas' ardent kisses seemed to be telling him clearly that he would have them forever. 

 

Legolas trembled uncontrollably in the Man's fiery embrace. The reality of this fulfillment was much sweeter and more overwhelming than any of his dreams had been. The roughness of Aragorn's hands upon his bare flesh, the unexpected, yet arousing tickle of his chest hair as he pressed against him, the huge, stiff manhood like a burning brand against his stomach... it all drove him wild with mind-numbing lust. He rubbed himself shamelessly against the Man, unable to form words anymore, conveying his want through the movements of his body. Aragorn seemed to understand him perfectly, gripping the Elf's buttocks tight and rolling his hips into the Elf's groin. It was suddenly all too much... and yet, not enough. One of Legolas' hands slid down between their bodies and tentatively touched Aragorn's erection. The touch was answered by a sharp hiss of pleasure... then Aragorn's hand joined Legolas', wrapping itself firmly around both straining shafts. The Elf cried out, arching his back, and in the next moment the Man's other hand slid lower, exploring his most intimate places. He shuddered, pushing back against the questing fingers. The fire in his loins blazed into all-consuming heat. As one of Aragorn's thumbs pressed into his opening, while the other rubbed over the head of his dripping shaft, he couldn't control himself anymore. His whole body tensed, and with a wild cry he spurted his essence over the Man's hand. 

Aragorn's eyes were fixed on him, wide and dark as the sky before a violent summer storm. 

"I burn to have you, _meleth_ ", he croaked, voice raspier than ever before. "I fear I might die if I don't..."

"You do have me", Legolas panted, collapsing against his lover's sturdy frame. "Go on, use my seed to open my body... satisfy this yearning before I too perish from the need of you inside me..." 

Soon rough, wet fingers were probing and stretching his entrance; and he felt himself stirring again, as Aragorn's hot breath enveloped his ear, followed by whispered words of love and adoration. 

"Yes... open for me, my beauty... the prince of my heart... you feel like hot velvet... you undo me... how I dreamt of this moment... I could not live without you... not any more... I need you..."

"I will never leave your side... oh Valar, yes!... please go deeper... I belong to you... I want you... ahhh... no one ever... made me burn like this... ahhh, please... take me now... I am ready..."

He lifted his hips and positioned his stretched opening directly above the head of Aragorn's shaft. The Man's hands gripped his waist with painful tightness as he steadied himself and slowly pushed inside. He was obviously fighting for control, unwilling to spill himself too soon. As much as Legolas yearned to be pierced by his full length, he held back as well, giving his lover all the time he needed. When at last he was fully impaled, he captured Aragorn's lips in another passionate kiss and began to move. He felt stretched almost to his limit, but the blazing desire soothed the pain. And even as his body burned, his soul was filled with a deep sense of peace. His dreams had come true. He belonged with Aragorn now. They were one.

 

When the Elf began moving fluidly atop him, with soft, aching moans of pleasure that pierced his very heart, Aragorn succumbed to the passion and relinquished his hopes of long love games this night. He had wanted to make the experience as perfect for his new lover as possible, but his yearning body seemed to have other ideas. It was nearly desperate for release.

As though he were reading his mind, Legolas leaned close to his ear and whispered: "Don't worry, love... there will be other nights for long, slow amorous play... now please take me as fiercely as you need..." 

Amazed by the Elf's complete understanding, Aragorn pulled him harder against his chest. "I need you underneath me", he rasped. "I need to claim you as fully as no one had before..."

"Yes!... by Elbereth, yes!...", Legolas moaned as he was lowered onto the soft grass, the shimmering veil of moonlit tresses fanning out around his head. Aragorn braced his elbows on the ground as he settled heavily between his lover's open thighs.

Two slender feet came to rest upon his buttocks, urging him to move. That was all the encouragement he needed. Soon loud, ecstatic cries filled his ears as the Elf's tight passage clenched around him, and it wasn't long before the world exploded in a symphony of bliss. Through the haze of passion, he heard his name called out as hot seed painted his stomach. He collapsed onto Legolas' chest, feeling the strong elven heartbeat quickened almost as much as his own. Then there were soothing hands upon his back and blissful sighs against his ear, followed by Elvish endearments and promises of forever. He could feel the familiar sting of tears behind his eyelids; but for the first time in months - maybe years - it was not a sign of frustration or misery. There were still hardships and challenges before them, perhaps worse than the ones they had already endured - but the power of his determination was unbreakable now. Come what may, he was no longer alone to face it... be it servants of the Enemy, or demons of his own heart. With Legolas' eternal love wrapped around him like a coat of silk and mithril, he knew he would defeat them. And they would both continue, to the best of their abilities, to aid the free peoples of Middle Earth in restoring the much needed peace. Together.


End file.
